Stupid Cupid
by Tinkerbell90
Summary: Four Valentine's Days that ended more or less in a catastrophe for Percy and Annabeth. And one where everything was perfect. Percabeth fluff.


**AN: **** So, I'm not a big fan of Valentine's Day, but for writing it can actually be inspiring. This is just a litte Percabeth Valentine's Day fluff and I hope you forgive me for the ending...****I know its probably too sappy and I guess I got diabetes writing it...but I hope you'll like it anyways. English is not my mother tongue, so I'm sorry fo my mistakes  
**

**Please leave some comment :)**

* * *

_**Stupid Cupid**_

They weren't together on their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Why? Because Hera, the Queen of Annoyance decided to take Percy away from Annabeth.

It was cold in Long Island, but no snow was falling down yet. Annabeth sat down at the canoe lake and stared at the water. Even though she had school, she almost spent all her time at camp, helping Leo to build his war ship. Being at camp also gave her an odd feeling of being close to _him_. It was comforting in a strange way, because she was surrounded by people who missed him as well.

But that damn day? Nothing helped her.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, quietly crying and hating on the world, she didn't even care. A part of her felt silly to make such a big deal out of Valentine's Day, it was just one stupid day in the year, but it was their first since they got together and she always hoped it would be romantic and special.

"Annabeth?" A voice called her.

She turned around, drying her eyes and trying to look as tough as possible.

"Gods, its freezing. You shouldn't be outside." Clarisse appeared in front of her. She was one of the campers who stayed all year, so it wasn't a surprise she would spent Valentine's Day at camp as well.

Annabeth forced a smile. "I'm not cold." It was a total lie. "How did you find me?" She hoped no one would bother her today; even the slightest company was too much to take.

Clarisse shrugged and sat down next to her. "Guess I just know you."

Annabeth wasn't even surprised. She and Clarisse knew each other for years now. If someone (well besides Percy of course) knew what was going on inside of her head, it would be her.

"I just needed some time alone…" She laughed sadly. "Everybody seemed so happy today and cozy and I couldn't stand it."

Clarisse watched her carefully. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face pale and she looked incredibly exhausted. "Mind some company now?" She asked. She didn't want to leave Annabeth alone, not in her current state of mind. She was afraid she might do something stupid.

"It is really not necessary. You should be with Chris." Annabeth tried to sound nice and friendly, but she couldn't help the bitterness in her voice.

"It's okay, he understands." Clarisse answered.

Annabeth looked away. She knew he understood. _Everybody _understood and she hated it. She hated their pitiful glances, the whispering and the looks she got whenever someone mentioned Percy. Pity was the last think she wanted.

"I'm fine, really." She tried to assure Clarisse.

Clarisse chuckled. "For someone so smart, you're a horrible liar."

Annabeth stared at her. "I'm not…." She bit her lip. What was she going to say? She knew that no matter what she would tell her friend, she would see right through her. Hell, Annabeth didn't even believe her own lies when she told them, so how could she expect others to?

"It's just this day…it's silly I know….but…." Talking about it hurt even more than just thinking about it.

Clarisse felt slightly uncomfortable. She wanted to be there for Annabeth, but she had no idea how. She was the daughter of the war god, empathy wasn't her biggest strength. She locked eyes with Annabeth. She looked like something inside of her was broken. Her grey eyes were lifeless and tired; there was no spark anymore, no hope.

"I miss him." Annabeth said, her voice broken. "I miss him so much, even breathing hurts. I don't know how to function anymore…it feels like Hera took a part of me as well." Tears were falling down her cheeks.

During the past few months the only person who was allowed to see her cry was Sally, Percy's mom and not even she was allowed to see Annabeth fully broken. But somehow it came all out now, she couldn't control herself anymore. Tears were falling down her cheeks, her whole body was trembling and she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Annabeth…." Clarisse was shocked. She expected her to be sad, but seeing her like this, looking like a picture of misery scared her. Annabeth was always the strong one, not even when Luke died had she been this emotional.

Clarisse carefully laid her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be okay." She whispered, not sure if it would change anything.

How she wished Silena would've been there. She always knew how to cheer people up and how to comfort them. Silena would have known what to do and how to help Annabeth. But Silena was gone and she was all Annabeth had now.

"What if we're wrong?" Annabeth cried. "What if he is not at that other camp? What if he is hurt? What if he is dead?" Her voice got hysterical. "Or what…." Her voice almost stopped working between her sobs. "What if he has completely forgotten about me? What if he finds someone new like Jason did?"

That was enough for Clarisse. She pushed Annabeth slightly away, grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face her. "Okay, listen. I'm not Prissy's….Percy's biggest fan, but you can't seriously believe that? First, he is not dead. That guy is basically unkillable, look how many people already tried that."

Annabeth was still crying, but her breath was getting calmer.

"Second, and now listen carefully." Clarisse took a deep breath, "No Goddess, not even Hera, has the power to erase you from his mind. He maybe an annoying moron, but he loves you. Anybody who spent two seconds with you knows that. He loves you since you're both twelve and nothing is going to change that. Aphrodite herself could try to hit on him and we would call her off. I don't need to be an oracle to know that, you and Percy will always find your way back to each other."

She let go of Annabeth, who just stared at her in disbelief. Clarisse wasn't sure if she said the right thing, but at least her friend stopped crying.

Annabeth was shocked. She expected a speech like that from Rachel or Juniper, but not from Clarisse. "Thanks." Was all she could say.

Clarisse managed a small smile. "You're welcome." She stood up and offered Annabeth her hand.

Annabeth took it and they both made her way back to the Big House. Maybe Valentine's Day sucked, but she was determined that next year, when Percy was with her again, everything would be better.

* * *

Annabeth was right about their second Valentine's Day as a couple. Well, at least about the Percy being back with her part.

They successfully escaped Tatarus, won the Second Giant War and brought peace to Romans and Greeks. Their relationship was stronger than ever.

Annabeth hoped for a quiet, romantic Valentine's Day at home to make up for lost time, but of course fate had different plans, like always.

This time fate came in form of a really desperate Jason Grace, who somehow talked her and Percy into an awkward double date with him and Piper.

She really didn't know how it happened. Maybe it was Jason's big, sad eyes or maybe it was just Percy's inability to say 'no' to a friend.

It wasn't that Annabeth didn't like spending time with her friends. Piper was one of the greatest people she ever met and over the last couple of months she grew very fond of Jason, but still it bothered her. This was supposed a day just for her and Percy.

They wanted to order some Chinese food, lit candles, cuddle on the sofa and just enjoy each other's presence.

But no, Jason had to be a nervous wreck. It was his and Piper's first Valentine's Day as a couple and even if they were almost dating for a year, faced death together on several occasions and saved the world, he somehow thought he would mess it up.

So he asked Percy and Annabeth to accompany them, so it wouldn't be less awkward. The only problem was, it was even more awkward.

Not that it started that way, no actually the evening started pretty nice, much to Annabeth's surprise.

Jason ordered a table in a nice little Italian restaurant in New York, since Annabeth liked Italian food it was okay with her.

Percy picked her up at her dorm around seven. He looked dashing. Blue jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket. Causal but also quiet fancy.

She chose a simple red dress, her long hair was curly and open, she wore the necklace he once got her.

"You look….wow." He was actually speechless when he saw her.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain. You don't look bad yourself." She softly kissed him on the lips and decided that maybe going out would be fun.

Percy was a storybook gentleman. He helped her into her coat, held the car door open for her and helped her to get into her chair at the restaurant. She was proud of him. He really made an effort to be the perfect boyfriend.

When they sat down, he handed her a single red rose (she had no clue where he hid it for so long) and even asked the waiter to play one of her favorite songs.

She was touched. It would have been the perfect night if it hadn't been for the other couple at their table.

Percy being the most romantic and sweetest boyfriend she could imagine was absolutely okay with Annabeth, but for Jason and Piper, it was probably the worst.

Jason was so nervous, he basically did everything wrong. He wore two different shoes (how that did happen? Annabeth would never know), his hands were over the top sweaty, he forgot Piper's present at camp, his hair was messy, he accidentally spilled wine over Piper's new dress and every attempt for a smooth conversation just went wrong.

Annabeth felt almost sorry for him. But his awkwardness war effecting her Valentine's Day as well, so she just hoped he would eventually get his act together.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked, after they finished dinner. "I need to go to the bathroom."

It was the unofficial girl code for 'I need to talk' and Annabeth was glad Percy didn't comment for once.

"Sure, me too." She answered with a polite smile and followed her friend.

The bathroom was thankfully empty. Piper ran over to the sink and put some cold water into her face. "I don't know what's wrong with him!" she complained. "He's been like this for a week now! I tried to tell him, it's just a stupid day, nothing to worry about, but he won't listen." Her tone was desperate and Annabeth really wished she had the right answer, but a part of her was too pissed to comfort her friend. "I don't know, honestly I've never seen him like this." It was true, normally Jason was a confident guy, but she always noticed that his confidence vanished as soon as Piper was involved. Maybe that guy knew how to face monsters, but he had no clue how to act in a relationship.

Again, Annabeth was thankful for Percy. Of course they had some awkward moments as well in their relationship, but ever since they found each other again, things came naturally.

Piper crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "You don't think he wants to break up with me, do you?"

Annabeth sighed and shook her head. "I really don't think so, Pipes." Great, her first real Valentine's Day with Percy and she was stuck in a bathroom giving relationship advice.

Not that Percy had an easier task. As soon as the girls were gone Jason's head fell on the table. "Man, what is wrong with you?" Percy asked concerned.

Jason looked up, he looked truly miserable. "I don't know how to do it, how do you do it?"

Percy raised his eyebrow. "Do what exactly?"

"All of this!" Jason gestured wildly with his arms, almost hitting a waiter. "Being a good boyfriend."

Percy really needed all of his self-control not to laugh. "Dude, you've been dating her for months now and you get cold feet just now?" Seriously he didn't know how to answer that question. He just tried to make Annabeth happy, that basically was it.

"Remember when we were in Rome and almost drowned?" He blurted out.

Of course Percy remembered. It was one of the most horrible experiences in his life. Water was his element and it almost killed him. Plus, Annabeth was in mortal danger at this time. "Sure." He said quickly, he didn't want to think about it any longer than necessary.

"Piper….before we went completely under water Piper said she loved me." He gulped. "Afterwards we fought the giants and then we lost you and Annabeth….the point is, I acted like I didn't hear her." He confessed. It was actually the first time he told someone the truth.

Percy's eyes widened. "You lied to her? Why?"

Jason looked down in shame. "I wasn't ready. I mean yes, I had strong feelings for her at this time, but I wasn't sure it was love…I just turned sixteen, she was my first real girlfriend, how was I supposed to know what love is?"

Percy wasn't sure what to answer. He had feelings for Annabeth since he was twelve and by the time he was fourteen, he already knew he loved her. But maybe they were just different than your everyday teenager. "What about now?" He asked.

Jason looked up again, his cheeks were red. "I love her, I'm sure. But I feel bad for lying to her."

Percy sighed. After everything he and Annabeth had been trough, he really imagined their first Valentine's Day together differently. But instead of just having a great time, he was helping Jason with his relationship problems.

"Man, just tell her. She'll forgive you and knowing Piper, she'll be too psyched that you'll love her to be angry."

Jason was stunned how easy Percy made things sound. He really hoped his friend was right.

When the girls returned, Annabeth sat back next to Percy. He immediately entangled his fingers with hers, they briefly looked at each other. He could tell she was annoyed and exhausted.

He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Pipes…" Jason said, biting his lip. "I have to tell you something…"

Percy looked away, it felt like they were intruding a private moment and he actually couldn't believe Jason would confess his feelings in front of them.

"Yes, Jason?" She looked at him longingly.

Annabeth felt completely out of place. She wanted the Percy/Annabeth show, not the Jason/Piper one. But they were her friends, she actually needed to remind herself of it, and they obviously needed them.

"I wanted to tell you…." He jumped on his feet, a little to eagerly since he almost took the whole table cloth with him.

The other guest stared at them, Percy and Annabeth both wished she had brought her Yankees Cap so at least one of them could disappear.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm really, really sorry, because I lied and I…I really…" He raised his hand in frustration, he couldn't believe it was that hard to confess your feelings, "I LOVE YOU!" he shouted, his emotions went wild and before he understood what happened, a lightning flashed through the restaurant and destroyed their table.

Piper stared at him. The other guests and the whole stuff stared at him (who knows what the mist had shown them) and Jason has never been more embarrassed in his whole life. "Oops…" he said.

Percy and Annabeth were still holding hands, looking at the destroyed table. The fire alarm went on, the sprinklers were raining down on them. Percy made sure he and Annabeth stayed dry.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said bitterly.

"Can we just go home?" She muttered.

* * *

On their third Valentine's Day Annabeth learned something new about Percy. He was basically good with everything that was liquid and blue, but sadly blue tequila shots were too much, even for him.

It started really harmless. After many years of pleading and begging from the Aphrodite girls, Chiron finally allowed them to plan a Valentine's Party at the Big House for Camp Half Blood and their friends from Camp Jupiter.

Since Chiron himself was not really enthusiastic about spending the night with a bunch of dancing teenagers and Mr. D wasn't really qualified as a chaperon, he decided that a few of the older campers should watch out that everything would stay 'harmless'.

Annabeth and Percy, both eighteen at the time, belonged to said older campers and even if Annabeth wasn't thrilled for the party at least she and Percy would be there together.

The Big House looked really great. The Aphrodite cabin surpassed themselves. Everything was decorated with heart-shaped balloons and colorful lights, the music was surprisingly good and the buffet looked amazing.

All of their friends were there. Jason and Piper (this year without a drama), Frank and Hazel, Nico (alone and awkward in a corner but still there) and Leo who brought Reyna as a date (how in Hades this happened, Annabeth didn't know).

She leaned against Percy, smiled and enjoyed the night.

"So Wise Girl, you just wanna watch or can I have this dance?" He asked, smiling this irresistible, cocky smile of his.

Annabeth took his hand. "If you don't step on my feet this time." She answered amused.

He laughed and grabbed her around the waist. "I'll be careful."

They slowly stared to dance, Annabeth swung her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

He softly kissed her head. "I love you." He whispered.

She looked up and looked into his beautiful sea-green eyes. She could get lost in them. "I love you, too."

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. It was the perfect moment, finally a Valentine's Day that wasn't awful.

Really, everything was great until the very moment where the Stoll Brother's decided to spice up the party. And with 'spice up' they meant 'booze up'.

Annabeth protested. Like her and Percy, Travis and Connor (sadly) belonged to the older demigods and were responsible that the party wouldn't get out of control, but Stoll and control weren't two things you used in one sentence.

"We can't do this!" Annabeth hissed. "We promised Chiron –"

"The old horse is not here, Annabeth." Travis said.

"Relax a bit." Connor looked at Percy. "Man, get your woman to chill out."

Annabeth was beyond furious. She hoped Percy would support her, be a responsible adult, but much to her dismay, he was just an eighteen year old who wanted some fun. What a seaweed brain.

"Wise Girl, let them have some fun. Nothing will happen, we'll keep it to a limit." He promised and kissed her cheek.

Annabeth looked at her friends, hoping at least Hazel or Reyna would stand by her side, but Hazel was too busy smooching Frank in a dark corner and Reyna looked so nervous about her date, she probably needed a drink more than anyone else in the room. So Annabeth was defeated, a feeling she hated.

"Fine." She snapped, crossed her arms and sat down on a chair.

"That's the spirit, Chase!" Travis said happily.

Connor was already busy handing everyone (who was not way too young) a glass with a blue liquid.

"What is that?" Percy asked as he looked at his glass.

"Just tequila." Connor said, grinning. "Mixed with ambrosia, let me tell you, a few of these and you'll keel over."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. She was one hundred percent sure they weren't allowed to use ambrosia for this kind of stuff and that Chiron would probably kill them if he ever found out.

"Take one." Travis said to her.

Annabeth waved her hand. "No, thanks."

Percy chuckled. "Don't be like that. It's just one drink." He raised his glass. "To Valentine's Day and Love!" He cheered.

The other campers joined him.

Percy finished his drink and shrugged. "See, I don't feel a thing. It feels like I just drank some water."

Annabeth didn't look convinced.

"Maybe it's a Poseidon thing and I can't get drunk." He joked, which immediately caught the Stoll's attention.

"You wanna make a bet?" Travis asked and Annabeth knew that meant trouble.

"What bet?" Percy asked. He never backed out on anything.

"You drink…let's say ten of these and if you still totally sober, we clean your cabin all summer long." Connor suggested.

"And if you lose…" His brother started and his eyes sparkled evilly. He leaned closer to Percy and whispered something into his ear.

Percy blushed, but nodded. Annabeth was sure she didn't want to find out what the bet was about. "You sure that's a good idea?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Percy said honestly. "But no risk no fun." He winked at her and made his way to the table with the drinks.

Annabeth didn't follow him. She really wasn't eager to see her boyfriend drowning in blue tequila. She decided to look for Reyna instead. She just needed to know how Leo managed to get her on a date with him.

About an hour later Annabeth was engaged in a heated conversation with Reyna and Piper. It was not exactly what she planned for Valentine's Day, but she missed some girl talk lately.

Reyna was just confessing to them that actually tonight was already her fourth date with Leo, when their conversation came to an abrupt end.

The Aphrodite girls laughed hysterically, the Hermes cabin was cheering, Nico looked confused and Jason was a mixture of amused and uncomfortable.

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt." Leo walked over to them. "But Annabeth….you should see this." He pointed at the drink table.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

Percy was almost lying on the table, his shirt was pulled over his head, one shoe was gone. She went over to him. "What happened to him?" Her voice was shrill.

"Ten blue tequila-ambrosia shots." Travis answered, laughing like hell.

Annabeth gently touched Percy's shoulder. "You okay?"

He burped and looked up, she carefully put his shirt down again. He looked horrible. And he smelled even worse.

"What's up, sweetiieeee…." He grinned like an idiot.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She knew everybody was watching them. "Was that really necessary?" she tried to keep her voice calm.

"Bet…." He managed to answer, that idiotic grin never leaving his face. "Wise…" Burp. "Girl…" he touched her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. Annabeth backed away. "Not now, Mister."

He shrugged and fell back on the table. He started to giggle. Annabeth shook her head. Drunk Percy was definitely not her favorite Percy. "We should get you to bed."

He quickly looked up. "Go to bed with me?"

"Nooo…." She wanted to strangle him. The whole camp would talk about them for weeks now.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him on his feet. He could barely stand.

"Not so fast!" Connor said. "He has some betting debts to pay."

"Not now. He probably doesn't even know his own name, thanks to you!" She snapped angrily.

"It's Per….Per…." Percy looked at her for help, she only rolled her eyes.

"A deal is a deal." Travis said and grabbed Percy's other arm. "You remember what to do?"

Percy just nodded. The Stoll brother's smiled. Travis stopped the music and got everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He announced. "Our dear friend Percy Jackson has something to say…or rather to sing."

Most of the campers cheered. Piper and Jason shared a worried glance. Leo tried hard not to laugh, but Reyna's warning look kept him in control, Frank and Hazel looked like they wanted to say something, but decided against it.

Annabeth was horrified. How on earth could he agree to something like this?

Connor and Travis helped Percy on the table, both were supporting him so he could stand. One of the Aphrodite girls handed him a mic.

"Thisonesforyouannabeth." He mumbled.

Annabeth wanted to turn into dusk. That was too embarrassing. She would rather be in Tatarus again than on that party.

Percy laughed loudly and started to sing. _"We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback start; I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air."_

He hit not a single note, his singing was interrupted by giggling and burping.

"Is he trying to sing Taylor Swift?" Piper asked and looked over to Annabeth. Her head was red. She looked like she was about to explode.

Percy didn't notice his girlfriend's reaction. He continued his song. _"See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns; see you make your way through the crowd- " _

Annabeth had enough. She ruggedly pushed him of the table, grabbed the mic and pulled him towards the door.

"What's going on…" Percy asked her.

She said nothing. She was beyond angry. He was lucky she didn't bring any weapons.

"Anna –" he couldn't say anything else. Everything around him was just a blur. He didn't know if he ever felt that dizzy before. His stomach was turning upside down.

He knew, even in his drunken state, that she would kill him, but it was too late. He leaned forward and emptied his stomach – on her shoes.

Worst. Valentine's Day. Ever.

* * *

Valentine's Day number four was Percy's chance to make up for the embarrassing incident from the previous year and he promised Annabeth she would love it.

He planned everything for weeks and when the day finally arrived, he was overly excited. The only downside was that Annabeth had a really bad cold. Oh, and that they were stuck in a broken car, in a blizzard, in the middle of nowhere, with Leo and Frank on the backseat.

It was just a small quest. Some nasty lizard monsters, whose names Percy already forgot, were terrorizing an elder demigod who lived outside of the city. They were assigned to help him, it was simple and easy. They fought titans and giants, some nameless monsters were their everyday job.

The monsters were easily defeated, what Percy didn't expect was one of them to nearly destroy their car, oh and the nasty blizzard.

Now they were stranded, the heat didn't work anymore, Annabeth's phone had no signal and none of them had a drachma for an IM left.

Walking wasn't an option. The blizzard got worse each minute. Percy tried to call Blackjack, but he never came. Even pegasi weren't immune to snow.

Annabeth snuggled against Percy. She shivered, her nose was red, her face pale and she started to cough from now and then.

Leo and Frank were freezing in the backseat. Leo suggested making a fire, but Percy stopped him. He didn't want him to blow up the car and Frank still felt uneasy around fire.

"Tschi!" Annabeth sneezed.

"Bless you." Frank said.

Annabeth smiled weakly. "Thanks." She snuggled closer against Percy.

He softly stroked her back. He was worried about her. She didn't look good and he was afraid what would happen if he wouldn't get her into warmness soon.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing her forehead. "That Valentine's Day sucks."

"It's not your fault." Her voice was raspy. She coughed again. "I know you planned something special."

He sighed. "Yes…"

"Tell me about it." Annabeth said and closed her eyes. If she couldn't get at least one perfect Valentine's Day, she could at least dream about it. Besides, her eyes felt too heavy to stay open.

"Well, I decorated the apartment with a lot of candles." He started, since they finished High School and both went to colleges in New York, they moved in together a while ago. "I wanted to order at your favorite restaurant, that Greek one around the corner, I bought that bubble bath essence you love so much and for dessert…" he kissed her cheek, "I planned a lot of stuff that doesn't involve clothes."

Annabeth giggled softly. "Sounds amazing."

"Hmmm…." Leo coughed. "Guys, you sure you want to discuss your sex life with us?"

Percy turned around and blushed (not as much as Frank though). "I…kinda forgot you're here, too."

"I noticed." Leo laughed amused.

Annabeth coughed again. This time it was worse. Percy pulled her hair out of her face. "You okay?" He softly touched her forehead. Her face was a mixture of white and red. Her eyes were closed. "Gods, Annabeth. You're hot…" She didn't respond. "Annabeth? Annabeth?" he shook her she didn't react.

"Annabeth!" He shouted louder.

"What's wrong with her?" Frank asked frantically.

Percy shook her, he tried to wake her up. "I…I don't know she's not answering…not waking up." He started to panic. If there was one thing he hated more than anything in the world than it was seeing Annabeth hurt. "She has high fever."

Frank looked into his backpack and cursed in Latin. "Leo, you still have some nectar and ambrosia?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I didn't pack any…I thought we wouldn't need it. Stupid, me."

Percy pressed Annabeth closer to his body. "Her breathing his heavy…Annabeth, please say something." He whispered desperately.

Leo and Frank felt useless. They wanted to help, but they were stuck.

Percy's hands were sweaty. He needed to do something. Annabeth seemed seriously sick. "It will be okay, I promise." He said to her and turned around. "We have to get her to a hospital."

"I can try to transform into something and fly her out of here." Frank suggested.

"Too risky, big guy." Leo said. "You won't see anything outside and if you crash…" He didn't need to finish his sentence, Frank understood.

Percy glanced outside. Annabeth made some painful noises in her sleep. She seemed to have a nightmare. He kissed her head and rocked her into his arms. "Shh….you'll be okay, Wise Girl. Just hold on." They fought monsters together, they literally went through hell with each other, but Percy has never been more scared for her. Each time she was hurt before, he knew why, now he had no clue. He thought it was just a harmless cold.

"I can try to control the storm." He said bluntly. It was an insane idea, but it was their best shot. "I can't do it like Jason, but…I have to save her." His eyes weren't leaving Annabeth's fragile body. She meant the world to him and wasn't going to lose her.

Leo nodded. "Okay, you try to calm the storm and I try to burn the snow away."

Frank saw Percy controlling a snow storm before, back there in Alaska when they were on their first quest together and he trusted him. Especially when it meant to save Annabeth.

"If you can control the storm, I can transform her into an eagle and fly her out of here."

Percy nodded. He wasn't sure he could do it, but he had to. There was no time for self-doubts. Annabeth sweating and shivering at the same time. She got worse within minutes.

He carefully opened the car door and stepped outside. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the blizzard. _Please Dad, help me. _He waved his hands around, it took all his strength but he managed to calm the storm down, at least a bit. He saw Annabeth in front of his eyes, she was always the one keeping him strong and this time he needed all the power he could get.

Frank pulled Annabeth out of the car and transformed with her in his arms. Leo was a living flamethrower, the whole area around him started to burn.

Frank, no in eagle form, started to fly, Percy jumped on his back pulling Annabeth back into his arms, he still tried to keep the storm calm.

Leo waved at them, signaling that they should go and he would be fine.

It felt like the longest flight ever for Percy and when they finally reached a hospital it was like hours had passed.

Frank transformed back and Percy carried Annabeth inside. From that moment on, everything happened too fast.

Nurses and a doctor rushed to her side. He caught some words like 'temperature', antibiotics' and 'pneumonia', but he didn't care, all he cared was for Annabeth to be fine.

He felt numb sitting in the waiting room. Frank handed him a coffee, afterwards he didn't even know if he actually drank it. Neither did he notice the exact moment when Leo joined them.

He knew he probably should have called Annabeth's dad, but he was too worried to function.

After what felt like years, the doctor finally approached him. "Mr. Jackson?"

Percy looked up. His eyes were tired. "Is she okay?"

The doctor gave him a small smile and nodded. "She will be. She caught a really bad pneumonia, but we gave her some medication and she probably has to stay here for a few days, but she will be fine. You brought her in just in time."

Percy never felt more relieved in his entire life before. His Annabeth was fine. "Can I see her?"

"This way." The doctor walked along the hallway and Percy followed him, Frank promised he would make a few phone calls and inform her parents and camp.

When Percy stepped into the hospital room, Annabeth was awake. She looked weak and pale, but smiled at him. "Hey." She said softly.

He sat down on the small chair next to her bed. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." She said, but he shook his head. "Just, never do it again."

She reached her hand out and grabbed his. "You saved me." She didn't even question how he did it, she just knew that he was her savior, again. "My hero…" she whispered.

He chuckled. "That's the meds talking."

"Great Valentine's Day…" she sighed.

He leaned closer to her. "I don't care…screw my plans, I'm just glad you're okay. I love you, so much." He softly kissed her lips.

"Maybe next year…will be better." She said.

* * *

Annabeth never thought the previous Valentine's Day could ever be topped, but this one promised to be the worst one yet.

She looked nervously at her watch. Percy told her to meet him at the canoe lake, but as usual Seaweed Brain was late.

She walked up and down. She had never been this nervous before, but her Valentine's Days 'gift' was a bombshell. He would freak out, she was sure about that. And why wouldn't he? Sure, they fell for each other when they were kids and dated for over five years now, but Gods they were still in college, still not ready for such a big responsibility.

A dozen scenarios were playing in her head. Would he get angry? Would he run away? Would he even be able to say something? She bit her nails. She didn't expect him to take it well, Hades she didn't take it well. She was out of her mind, scared, but still a part of her was happy. She couldn't help but smile thinking about it.

"Annabeth!" She turned around, Percy jogged towards her, an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry, I'm late. Chiron caught me and started to discuss the new training program and wouldn't let me go."

She smiled, she didn't care for him being late. "It's okay." She quickly kissed him. "Why did you want to meet here? I'm freezing."

He took a deep breath. "I wanted to…do something special." He winked and before she could react he grabbed her around the waist and jumped into the cold water with her.

Annabeth was too shocked to react immediately, but when she could think again, she started to yell at him. "Are you insane? Jumping into the water? Do you want to...-" the she realized she was breathing and it wasn't cold at all.

Percy grinned. He created a bubble around them, like he did that one summer when they finally got together and their friends threw them into the lake. "Surprise." He said a bit unsure.

Annabeth laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "Stupid, Seaweed Brain."

He shrugged. "I wanted us to be alone today. The last years…well you know."

He didn't have to remind her. The last Valentine's Days were a catastrophe. Percy was missing, Jason was crazy, Percy was drunk and she almost died. Not the best record.

Annabeth leaned closer and kissed him softly. "It's perfect."

He carefully loosened her hair and played with one of her curls. He always loved it when her hair was down. "I love you, you know that?"

She giggled. "I know." Then she suddenly remembered what she had to tell him. Would he still love her afterwards?

"Percy…I have something for you…" the words were almost stuck in her throat. But there was no going back now.

He reached into his pocket and suddenly he looked nervous as well. "I have something for you, too."

Annabeth grabbed his hand. "Please let me first…." She wasn't so sure he would want to give her something after her 'present'.

He shook his head. "I bet your present is great, Wise Girl. But please let me do this as long as I have my courage."

That caught her attention. She knew why she was a nervous wreck, but why was Percy suddenly so nervous?

But she couldn't give up. No matter what it was, hers was bigger. "Let me first…" she said again, a little bit more pushing.

Percy sighed. Stubborn woman. "Let's open them together." He suggested, knowing she would never give up.

Annabeth wasn't happy about that, bust she figured it would be better to just give in. The last thing she wanted was to fight with him.

"Okay…" she reached into her bag and handed him a small, longish box. When he took it, she knew that was it. The point of no return.

Percy handed her a small heart-shaped box and Annabeth thought it really looked beautiful.

"One…" Percy started.

"Two…" Annabeth said.

"And three…." The said in unison and opened there presents.

Annabeth gasped. She expected anything but that. In the box was a beautiful, expensive looking ring, with a small white diamond in from of a small owl. "Percy…." She whispered in disbelief, "That is a ring…."

"A stick?" Percy asked and raised his eyebrow. He was confused.

Annabeth was too busy with her ring. "Percy…are you going to…"

He locked eyes with her. "Are you….are you…."

"Propose?"

"Pregnant?"

They stared at each other, none of them sure what to say.

Percy was the first one to get his voice back. "Yes…I…I love you and I know we're both young, but you always wanted to built something permanent and I want to do it with you and…geez Annabeth that is a pregnancy test!"

"I wasn't feeling well for a few weeks and then I was late and I took about ten tests until I believed it and we're both in college and the timing isn't the best and I don't know if we can do this and yes I want to marry you!" she blurted out.

Percy put the test aside and went through his hair. "A baby….a baby…."

Annabeth still held the ring in her hands, they were shaking. She couldn't tell if he was just in a shock or in awe. Maybe a bit of both. "Are….are you angry?" She never felt so insecure before.

He shook his head, leaned closer and pulled her into his arms. "No…no, never. I was as much a part of this as you were….I'm just really, really surprised." It was the truth. He wasn't angry. He was scared, but also proud. She was carrying his child. _Their child._

He softly touched her stomach. "That's a part of you and me." He whispered, now completely amazed.

"You think we can do this? What about college? What about our parents? Oh Gods, when my Mom finds out –"

He interrupted her with a deep kiss. "We have nine months to figure that out."

"Eight, actually." Annabeth corrected him. Looking at him, she felt less and less scared. Sure they had a lot of problem ahead and needed to figure stuff out, but at least they were in this together. "So, about that ring…"

He smiled and took the box carefully out of her hand. Annabeth felt a few tears running down her cheeks as he slowly slid it on her finger. "Best Valentine's Day ever." He whispered.

"Yeah…." She agreed and kissed him again.


End file.
